conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Ágjoketta
Stupid general information So, Ágjoketta is a language spoken on an island located on the extreme south of Kagèf, the island to the far south of Mót (island? continent?) by around 37 thousand people (native speakers only) divided into 8 "clans" speaking their own dialect. From its discovery in 989 and until around 1140 it was considered a language isolate, and then it was discovered that this language is possibly related to Vàrðinekvàs, but, because aside of a few grammatical and lexical aspects, it's practically unrelated and remains unclassified. Setting 2 (real world) So here's 'ketta is spoken around the 73,2/44,4 degree point on the island called Ágjozdan by around 21 thousand people divided into 8 "clans" each speaking their own dialect. Phonology Sound inventory Nasals: /m n ɲ ŋ (ɴ)/ Stops: /p t c k q b d ɟ g ɢ (ʔ)/ Fricatives: /ɸ θ s ʂ x β z ʐ ɣ ɬ (ɕ ʑ ç ʝ)/ Liquids: /r w j ɫ (ʎ~lʲ)/ Affricates: /ts tʂ/ Vowels: <í ý ú i y u e é ő ë o ó ö å a á> /i(:) y(:) u(:) ɪ ʏ ʊ e e(:) ø(:) ɘ(:) o o(:) ɔ(:) a ɑ(:)/ All consonants may be geminated, as in the word "ddërråg" /'d:ɘ.r:ɔg/ ("brain"). Geminated initial plosives may be realized as prenasalized. Phonotactics Syllable structure is generally (C1)(C2)(C3)V(C3)(C2/C3)(C1), where C1 can be any consonant, C2 is a consonant which isn't equal to C1 and doesn't differ in voicing, C3 is a liquid, (same with the (C2/C3) in the coda) and V is a vowel or a dipththong. If there's a three-consonant cluster in the syllable onset, liquids are only permitted as C3. If there's a two-consonant cluster in the onset, liquids are permitted as both consonants, but /l/ isn't permitted as C1. Despite permitting 3-consonant sequences which also often violate the rules, most syllables are rather simple. Some dialects, especially northwestern ones, solve most sequences in a strange way: e.g. an attested cluster tšrx (developed in other dialects to tšš /t͡ʃ:/) is elided to /tr̝ˠ/ or even to /t͡ʃˠ/. Stress Accented (long) vowels are always stressed. If there's more than two accented vowels, stress falls on the last one. <ë å> can be also stressed if there's no accented vowels in a word. Otherwise, stress falls on the first syllable of the last word root. Allophony Before stressed front vowels and /j/, such changes occur: /s ʂ ts tʂ/ > /ɕ/; /z ʐ r/ > /ʑ/; /x/ > /ç/; /ɣ/ > /ʝ/; /ɫ/ > /ʎ~lʲ/; /t k q/ > /c/; /k g ɢ/ > /ɟ/ Before /ɑ:/, all palatals become velar and retroflex consonants become alveolar in some cases. Most voiceless plosives at the beginning of a syllable are realized as aspirated and most voiceless plosives at the end of a word or before a pause are realized as lengthened. Category:Languages Grammar The grammar of is rather unusual for an English speaker (or a speaker of most "normal" languages), e.g. there's no true personal pronouns, a lot of polysynthesis, etc. Personal endings (verbs section goes here) Copula Verbs There are 2 classes of verbs, -ëñ verbs and -Vk verbs (-Vk divided into -ok, -ak and -ek). The -ëñ verbs will be explained with the verb báxëñ, "to live": The future is expressed in a strange way, adding the present copula form to the present form of a verb. The -ak verbs will be explained with the verb zdrágnak, "to write": The past tense form has noticeable partial vowel harmony. Nouns Declension 1 This declension is the basic declension that is one of the most frequent ones. It is characterized by consonant endings. An example noun belonging to (one of variations of) this declension is njåk "stone"; intervocalic stem njåkk-''': *Absolutive case is frequently used as intransitive. *A noun in the genitive case is used for comparisons. The true genitive case is expressed by adding a n- (í-) prefix to a noun in genitive case, e.g. ... njåkte (more ... than a stone) and ... ínjåkte (... of a stone) Another example of this declension is the aforementioned noun '''ddërråg "brain", changes in some positions to 'ddërråɣ-': Declension 2 Type 1: díþu "town", díþ- Type 2: léžu "throne" Declension 3 kétta "language" Comparison with 'nekvas (xD I'll build a large chunk of lexicon with it) Category:Languages